An Unexpected Twist
by ScarletEaterEvans
Summary: "It's like he like's her or something?" Kid teased  "Do Not!" Soul shouted   WARNING! may contain fluff!  heh *rubs back of head* not very good at summaries so just read, kay?
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet- **EEEEE! My first fanfic! So excited I really hope ya'll like it! **

**Sadly I don't own soul eater so ya poop and such. Now enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

Chapter 1

"Hey soul, wake up! They're going to be here soon!" The young girl sighed when she noticed her weapon was not going to wake up anytime soon; she really didn't want it to come to this "makaaaaaaaaaa"

"I'm awake!" soul, the white haired weapon screeched

"Awesome! Now get ready, you already missed breakfast!"

Soul hurriedly got dressed then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth knowing that if he delayed his miester a maka chop would be in his near future. As soul walked out of the bathroom Blair their "cat" was sitting there waiting for him.

"Seriously soul, you take way to much time in there. What do you even do in there, have a baby?" She teased

" Grow up would you?" he remarked with his devlish grin revealing a row of sharp teeth

At that Blair pouted, changed into her human form and strutted into the bathroom leaving soul with a nosebleed.

"Here" Maka said putting a wet rag above the weapon's lower lip.

Taking it away she saw the surprised look on his face after all she did kind of sneak up on him and jab a wet towel up his nose. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I should start making lunch." She said turning away before her weapon could see her blush a new shade of red that wasn't yet known to the human species.

"Whatever." He replied returning to his bedroom

~Knock knock~

"I'll get it!" maka called

Opening the door Maka found her friends standing in front of her

"Hey guys!" maka chimed

"Ah maka, as symmetrical as ever!" Kid her friend complimented

" YAHOO! IT IS ME THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!"

" Black*star please don't stand on the coffee table!" Tsubaki, Black*star's weapon, sighed "Sorry Maka."

"It's fine, hey Black*star, kid? Could you drag Soul out of his room please?"

"Sure maka. Your lucky you're getting a god like me to help you out!" Black*star recited

With that Kid and Black*star walked into Soul's room. A few second's later Black*star was carrying a shouting Soul over his back

"This is NOT COOL!" Soul repeated over and over until Black*Star set him down next to Maka on the couch.

"Glad you could join us!" Maka teased

Soul growled at Maka's attempt of a joke.

"Liz, Patty, Tsubaki? Could you help me get the boxes from the fridge? I made quite a few so everyone would have a good selection!" Maka continued

"Sure!" the girls replied

As Maka walked away Kid and Black*Star noticing Soul's eyes following Maka's trail

"It's almost like Soul likes her or something!" Kid snickered to Black*Star

" Not true!" soul shouted blushing a bit "she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe and I had noticed it."

"Whatever you say Soul…" Black*Star teased

"Who's hungry?" Out walked the 4 girls

"What cha' talking about?" Maka asked, "We heard Soul shouting."

"It's Nothing. We were talking a bout toilet paper." Soul answered calmly

" That's not very cool of you Soul, a conversation about toilet paper?" Liz teased as she squeezed in between Patty and Kid

"Nope, not at all." Maka agreed as she sat next to soul on the love seat.

"Yep so not like me, hey look food!" Maka looked at Soul weirdly she knew her

food was decent but she had never seen Soul stuff his face before now.

"What's wrong with him?" Maka thought to herself

"So. Who's ready to watch the movie?" Liz asked followed by the group's cheerful answer

Maka plopped in 'Last House on the Left' into the DVD player. About half way through the movie Liz was in Kid's lap and Black*Star in Tsubaki's. (author's note: I'm sorry I had to do it!)

Maka was sitting calmly next to Soul until the blood came in. Of coarse she'd seen blood and was used to it but the hand in the garbage disposal was WAY to much! She jumped into Soul's arms and put her head where his shoulder met his neck.

The startled Soul jumped up and screamed when he felt Maka grab him resulting in both of them falling onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" Maka said then ran to her room

" Maka wait!" Soul called getting up off the floor and running after her

Scarlet- **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger!**

Soul- Not cool those are never any fun!

Maka- agreed!

Scarlet- Just wait and see! :P R&R pls!


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet- YAY! 2nd chapter! So happy! *happy dance* LOLZ but anywayzzz thanks to the reviews and reviewers! **

**Soul-Really happy dance? Not cool...**

**Maka- maaaakkkkaaaaaa**

**Soul-crap!**

**Maka- CHOP!**

**Scarlet- anyways, I DONT own any thing so don't arrest me and such! **

Chapter 2

"Maka?" Soul tapped on her door "Maka you in there?"

"ya Soul," Maka answered wiping the tears from her eyes and opening the door "I'm fine."

"you sure?" he replied with a sympathetic look

" Mhm!" she said wiping the rest of the tears away "Let's go finish the movie."

When they walked back in everyone else was back in the seats

"you okay?" Liz asked sweetly

"Yeah just a little embarrassed, that's all" maka replied rubbing the back of her neck forcing a smile.

Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her to the love seat smirking a little.

After the movie ended everyone went home and Maka left to the kitchen to start on dinner.

" when you leave my colors fade to gray," The blonde softly sang "Numa Numa ei Numa Numa Numa ei..."

"Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint them everyday," Soul sang along causing Maka to stare at him, surprised he could sing

"When you leave my colors fade to gray. Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away," they sang together making them smile

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to blush whispering in her ear "Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint them everyday."

He pulled her in closer then bent his head down about to kiss her when...

"Uh, sorry I forgot... OH MY DEATH!" Liz screamed

Soul dropped Maka and focused on Liz "You didn't see anything!" Soul yelled

"yup! Nothing at all gotta go bye!" and with that Liz ran out the door

Soul noticed his miester on the floor quickly picking her up and carrying her princess style to the couch and setting her down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened back there. I got carried away, I guess." Soul muttered

"No problem. It's probably just your hormones acting up. Anyways I'm going to finish dinner." she got up and headed back to the kitchen

Dinner was brief and quiet. "Well I'm gonna get ready for bed, if you want Soul we could watch another movie together." Maka asked

" I'd like that." Soul said giving her his signature sharp-toothed grin

"In that case you pick the movie! I'll get on my PJ's." she called as she walked towards her room

Maka entered the living room wearing a tank top and short shorts. Soul on the other hand was wearing pajama pants. They both looked at each other and smiled, Maka walked over to her weapon and sat down next to him. To her surprise Soul put in The Help.

"Isn't this a chick flick?" she teased

" It's still a good movie..." he growled

she looked up at him, smiled, and snuggled into his chest. This time Soul hadn't jumped, he looked down and wrapped his arms around her. He felt his heart thump with happiness from there embrace, he loved her he has for a long time but the chances she had the same feelings were slim, very very slim.

Near the end Soul noticed that maka had fallen' asleep cuddled to his chest, he yawned then rested his head on top of hers.

"Goodnight Maka." he whispered not expecting an answer, then dozed off.

Scarlet- Done and done! Sorry for the shortness!

Liz- uh, what happened in there?

Scarlet- Nothing Liz, nothing. Pls review! Bai-Bai! Numa Numa Numa ei!


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet- OMGizzles! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm gonna change it up a bit P.S. This is the last chapter 'nuf said*Carmaldansen***

**Maka- go scarlet go scarlet!**

**Liz- :(**

**Maka- what's wrong Liz?**

**Liz- Tenshi Yami wants me to be damned**

**Maka-*laughs* anyways Scarlet don't own nothin' so R&R and other fun schtuff! **

Chapter 3

**Maka's Pov**

I woke up with my head on Soul's chest. I started to get trying hard not to wake my sleeping weapon. When I had finally sat up straight I noticed Soul looked EXTREMELY cute sleeping. I shook away the thought, I loved Soul Eater Evans, I really did but I doubt he would ever return my feelings. I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall near the T.V., Whoa! 12:45 already? Okay, so how shall I wake up Soul this time! Ah Ha! Great Idea Maka!

~Jump~

"What the hell?" Soul yelled noticing Maka was now sitting on his chest

"Morning Soul!" Maka cheered

"Ugh!" Soul growled "Would you get off me now?"

"Okay."

**Soul's Pov**

I wish I could've been woken up like a normal person is. But no, I'm stuck with my miester jumping on my stomach! I'm so lucky. Truthfully I wasn't that pissed about it, I kinda liked it. But she will never know that!

Maybe today should be the day, maybe...

" Hey maka," I asked

"Mhm?" she answered

" Remember last night before Liz walked in?" Damn you Liz I thought

"Ya, what about it?" she asked with a puzzled look

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that..." I leaned in trying to kiss her once again

" Hey guys!" I heard quickly pulling far away from my miester

" WHAT THE HELL BLAIR?" I yelled

"Oh sorry I'm going to leave now!" and at that the annoying cat was gone

"No interuptions" I thought grabbing Maka's hands hearing her gasp "NO INTERUPTIONS!"

I kissed her, it was completely cool. I pulled away looking at her then embracing her in my arms. I whispered in her ear "I love you Maka."

I felt her crying on my shoulder

"No, no don't cry!"

"I love you to Soul!" she sobbed looking back at me then kissing me on the cheek "I love you!"

I started crying to. Man, this is so not cool!

**Maka's Pov**

Soul kissed me? Soul kissed me and told me he loved me? Am I dreaming? I couldn't help crying it just felt like it was the thing to do. The song we almost kissed to kept playing in my mind

"**When you leave my colors fade to gray  
>Numa Numa ei, Numa Numa Numa ei<br>Every word of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint them everyday.<br>****When you leave my colors fade to gray  
>Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away<br>Every word of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint them everyday."<strong>  
>I hadnt even noticed I was singing out load this day was perfect until I realized...<p>

"Shit!" I yelled

" What?" Soul said surprised

" It's Monday we're late for school!"

" Can't we skip?"

" Maaaaakkkkaaaa CHOP!"

**Liz, Maka, Patty, Tsubaki- AWWW SO KAWAII!**

**Black*Star- GAWD soul who would've known your such a softie**

**Soul- scythe chop! **

**Black*star- oww oww oww**

**Soul- WOOHOO! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF! Wait I said that outloud didnt I?**

**Scarlet-well the end i'll be uploading more stories soon don't forget to review or..**

**Maka- I'll take your soul^_^**


End file.
